Parody
by Kang Mas Neji Ganteng
Summary: Seharusnya itu adalah Akasuna Sasori, salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang telah menculik Kazekage Gaara. Tapi Sakura meragukannya, karena... /"Ne-Nenek Chiyo, itu..." REPUBLISH


**Parody**

.

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning : Semi canon, out of character & humor gak lucu._

_._

_._

_._

Bola mata hijau gelap Sakura mengerjap tak percaya menatap sosok mungil yang muncul dari dalam tubuh boneka _kugutsu_ kalajengking jelek yang sudah hancur itu. Masih tidak mempercayai penglihatannya, Sakura menoleh ke arah Nenek Chiyo untuk memastikan siapa musuh yang ada di depan mereka sekarang?

Seharusnya itu adalah Akasuna Sasori, salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang telah menculik Kazekage Gaara. Tapi Sakura meragukannya, karena...

"Ne-Nenek Chiyo, itu..."

"Sasori." Mata Sakura membelalak tak percaya mendengar Nenek Chiyo menyebut nama cucunya –yang telah lama hilang- itu. Dan sesaat pandangan nenek tua_ kunoichi_ andalan desa Suna itu melembut menatap wajah sang cucu yang sangat dirindukannya.

_I-itu Sasori? Tidak mungkin! _Batin Sakura kembali menatap salah satu anggota kriminal _class S _itu takjub.

"Kalian kenapa? Ayo serang aku?" suara berat sosok berambut merah mencolok yang muncul dari dalam boneka _kugutsu _tersebut membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Membuat murid _Godaime-Hokage _itu makin terkejut dengan kenyataan yang ada di depannya.

_Kyaaa! Jadi itu benar-benar Sasori? _Jerit _Inner _Sakura histeris.

"Ada apa Nenek tua? _Kunoichi?_ Tak sanggup untuk menyerangku heh?" cibir Sasori sinis.

Nenek Chiyo dan Sakura diam tak menanggapi ucapan Sasori.

"Jangan membuatku menunggu serangan kalian karena aku benci menunggu," ucap Sasori sambil bersiap-siap mengeluarkan _kugutsu _lainnya tuk menyerang Nenek Chiyo dan Sakura. "Kalau kalian tidak mau menyerangku lebih dulu, biar aku yang memulainya!"

"Sakura, apa kau su... eh?"

Nenek Chiyo _sweatdrop _melihat ekspresi _Kunoichi _muda Konoha di sampingnya. Bukannya bersiap-siap untuk menghindari serangan Sasori, gadis itu malah sibuk memandangi cucunya itu dengan ekspresi yang... errr, seperti ingin memakannya. Bola mata hijaunya berubah menjadi bentuk hati berwarna merah dengan senyum sumringah yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya yang sekarang menjadi kemerahan, entah karena apa. _Kau sudah gila ya Haruno?_

"Sakura?" tegur Nenek Chiyo lagi, namun Sakura masih tak menggubrisnya. Sementara serangan Sasori sedikit lagi hampir mengenai mereka berdua.

"Sakura awas!"  
"Hyaaat! Mati kalian!"

"Kyaaa Saso-_chan!"_

"Hwee?"

_**Gubrak!**_

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan kau _Kunoichi? _Lepaskan aku!"

Pemuda mungil berjubah hitam dengan motif awan merah itu terlihat meronta mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari kuncian _Kunoichi _berambut merah jambu yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakangnya. Dan memeluk tubuh mungilnya erat hingga ia tak bisa bergerak. Padahal tadinya ia yang menyerang Sakura dan Nenek Chiyo, tapi gadis itu begitu cepat menghindari serangannya. Dan bahkan bahkan balik menyerangnya dengan _jutsu _**pelukan maut.**

Mengacuhkan protes Sasori, Sakura malah tersenyum lebar kemudian menggendong pemuda –tidak- semampai yang sepuluh centimeter lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Kau lucu sekali Saso-_chan," _ ucapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Ngik?"

Nenek Chiyo _sweatdrop _. Sedangkan Sasori terlihat pucat, firasat pemuda berwajah imut itu mendadak buruk.

_Apa-apaan gadis ini?_

"_Kunoichi, _lepaskan aku! Kita ini sedang bertarung Bodoh!"

"Kyaa Saso-_chan,_ kau makin unyu kalau menjerit dan memberontak begitu," ucap Sakura gemas. Sasori cengo wajahnya terlihat merah, entah itu karena marah atau malu.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel menjijikan seperti itu _Kunoichi!"_

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan Saso-nyan?" potong Sakura bersemangat sambil mencubit pipi Sasori yang ada dalam gendongannya. Sepertinya gadis itu lupa kalau pemuda imut bertubuh boneka kayu yang ia gendong adalah seorang kriminal _class S._

"Tidak! Memangnya kaupikir aku kucing!" sengit Sasori dengan wajah memerah. _Well_, sepertinya dia juga mulai _error._

"Saso-_pyon?"_

"Tidak mau!"

"Saso-_kun?"_

"Tidak!" tolak Sasori lagi, "sekarang turunkan aku _Kunoichi. _Kalau tidak aku akan membunuhmu," ancamnya. Namun sedetik kemudian pemuda berambut merah itu menjerit begitu bogeman Sakura mendarat mulus di kepalanya. "Apa-apaan kau?" bentak Sasori mendelik ke arah Sakura.

_Okay. _Sepertinya mereka sudah melupakan tujuan awal mereka berada di goa –bekas- markas _Akatsuki_ ini.

"Anak kecil yang imut sepertimu tidak boleh mengancam seorang cantik sepertiku dengan kasar," nasihat Sakura, Sasori dongkol. Sedangkan Nenek Chiyo yang dari tadi diacuhkan dari alur cerita cuma bisa bengong, melihat cucunya yang sedang digendong seorang gadis muda.

"Aku bukan anak kecil! Umurku sudah tiga puluh lima tahun, itu berarti aku lebih tua darimu _Kunoichi _bo... (_**bletak!**_) adaw!" Sasori kembali memelototi Sakura yang menjitaknya keras.

"Jangan berbohong lagi padaku. Umurmu tiga puluh lima tahun? Tidak mungkin!" sungut _Kunoichi _Konoha tersebut, "coba bandingkan antara wajah, tinggi badan dan umur yang kau sebutkan. Benar-benar tidak sinkron," komentarnya membuat Sasori cemberut.

"Jangan ungkit soal tinggi badanku," rajuk Sasori dengan wajah imut. " Aku benar-benar sudah tiga puluh lima tahun kok," tambahnya bersungguh-sungguh.

"Tidak mungkin," cibir Sakura sembari duduk dilantai goa. Sepertinya ia kecapaian menggendong Sasori sambil berdiri. Gadis itu membiarkan Sasori duduk imut dalam pangkuannya.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya tanya saja pada Nenek Chiyo."

Sakura dan Sasori menoleh ke arah Nenek Chiyo yang sedang memperbaiki boneka kayunya –untuk mengisi waktu luang karena kelamaan menunggu Sakura dan Sasori mengobrol. Tapi Nenek tua itu hanya merespon tatapan keduanya dengan kata ; "Apa?"

Gadis merah jambu itu kembali menatap Sasori, "Kaubohong ya?"

Sasori menghela nafas berat mendengarnya, "Mau bukti?" tantangnya.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kalau aku bisa membuktikan bahwa aku bukan anak kecil lagi kita lanjutkan pertarungannya."

Berpikir sejenak Sakura mengangguk menerima tawaran Sasori, "Boleh. Tapi ka..." belum sempat Sakura meneruskan kalimatnya. Gadis itu mendadak membeku oleh sepasang benda lembab dan basah yang menyumpal bibirnya. Mata gadis itu melebar menatap wajah boneka Sasori yang imut berada dalam jarak yang begitu dekat dengannya. Dengan kedua tangan kayu pemuda itu menangkup kedua belah pipinya lembut untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

.

.

.

Sasori menyeringai setelah melepas ciuman panasnya dari Sakura, "Bagaimana? Sudah terbukti kan kalau aku bukan anak kecil lagi?" ucapnya bangga. Mengabaikan wajah Sakura yang sudah sewarna dengan rambutnya. "Kalau begitu _Kunoichi, _ayo kita lanjutkan per... "

_**Gubrak!**_

"Eh? Hei... kenapa kau malah pingsan_ Kunoichi? _Ayo kita lanjutkan pertarungannya!" sembur Sasori sambil mengguncang tubuh Sakura yang pingsan dengan wajah memerah karena ciumannya tadi.

.

.

.

**END**


End file.
